Change Your Fate
by shinska
Summary: Knock Out is out for a spin and comes across a human female that loves racing as much as he does. He finds himself attracted to her, but will she accept his advances? And will he obey any commands she gives?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was bright overhead. A shiny red racing car with a detailed paint job sped down the road at over 100 M.P.H. However, this was no ordinary car… this was Knock Out, Medic for the Decepticons. The engine purred as the Decepticon drove along. He was looking for any kind of release, being stuck on the _Nemesis_ all day had just about made Knock Out's processor explode. Like always, the Decepticon took off without letting any of his comrades know. The vain vehicle 'Con wanted time to himself. He was itching for a race… or anything really to relieve himself of the boredom. "What does a 'Con have to do to get some entertainment around here?" He muttered to himself.

At that exact moment a two wheeler passed him. At first, Knock Out mistook the motorcycle for Arcee, but after closer inspection, saw that it wasn't the blue and pink Autobot. And Knock Out could tell that that was no holo projection on top of the bike. "Hmmmm… This just might be the entertainment I was looking for." Shifting gears, the 'Con sped after the motorcycle.

Looking into her side mirrors, a young woman spotted a really awesome sports car behind her. She remembered passing it as she drove down the road. Was this going to end up a race? The blood in the woman's veins pounded with excitement. Having recently moved here to Jasper, Nevada the woman was looking for something to do. Why she had moved here she had no idea. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted back at the car.

"Oh it is ON!" Knock Out responded with a purr. He floored it and he raced alongside the human and her bike. On second look the 'Con saw that the girl had tricked her bike out, obviously to make it go faster. A wild laugh escaped the woman as she twisted the throttle and zoomed away. Knock Out wasn't going to lose to a human. Activating his holo projection he rolled down the window, "Winner gets the spoils. If I win I get the bike. If you win… we get to have a little chat."

The woman grinned in her helmet. "Bring it on." The sports car was definitely a hot commodity and she definitely wanted to meet the driver if she won. However, she would be a little disappointed if she lost her bike. The woman had worked hard on it. "Say what is your name?" Knock Out asked.

Glancing over the woman responded. "Brittany. Brittany Sanderson. Afraid to lose to a _girl_?" Knock Out snorted. He wasn't afraid of anything and he put the pedal all the way to the floor and sped off again. Brittany was right after him. "See that up there?" She indicated a ridge just above them that they were heading to. "First one there is the winner." After that both human and 'Con were silent, focusing on their little race. Brittany wasn't going to lose to some hot shot boy just because he thought her bike was cool.

The turn was coming up and Knock Out prepared his signature move, gently nudge and win. Brittany noticed the change and put the break on really hard, causing Knock Out to lose control and spin. Brittany laughed and shot forward once more. She knew all the tricks. Knock Out was shocked. No one had ever done that before. Realizing that he was far behind he straightened up and sped forward once more. However, it was too late. Knock Out saw the girl get to the finish point and stop her bike. Taking off her helmet, Knock Out got to see her for the first time… and he felt… weird.

Brittany had long, raven black hair with bright blue eyes. She stared at Knock Out, "A deal is a deal. I win… are we going to meet or what?"

Knock Out hesitated. He hadn't actually intended for her to win. Not every human was all cozy with the thought that there were alien beings out there and at the sight of himself or Megatron or even Optimus Prime most people would panic. "Are you sure? If I show you, will you run?"

Brittany scoffed. "Oh please. I doubt there's anything that could scare me." She crossed her arms and tilted her body a certain way. By the All Spark! The human woman was turning him on! Knock Out hesitated for a moment more before shifting to his robot form. Looking down he saw a look of awe on the woman's face. "Y-you're not scared?"

"Why should I be?"

"I am from another planet. Usually people are terrified of my kind… good or evil." Knock Out eyed Brittany warily. Then she did something unexpected. The woman, with surprising agility, made her way up to his face. "Sorry. You give me a crick in my neck. My name is Brittany Sanderson. You are?"

Knock Out suddenly felt so vulnerable. A human who wasn't afraid of his kind? How would she feel if he told her the truth? "I am Knock Out, Medic to Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Brittany tilted her head, "You mentioned good and evil amongst your kind. What side is the Decepticons?" Knock Out nearly blurted good, but he stopped himself. Why did he have the strange feeling he should tell her the truth? "The Decepticons are "evil."

"Ah. Well… no one's perfect."

Knock Out wheeled, "You're not fazed by this?"

"Why should I be? Ever since I was a little girl I always looked to the stars and wondered if there was other life out there besides us humans and if I would ever get the chance to see it before I died. I just never expected to see them before I hit thirty."

Knock Out was curious. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six. Just turned it last month."

It was the beginning of June which made Brittany's birthday sometime in May. Knock Out definitely wanted to get to know this girl better. "I was wondering." He hesitated before continuing, "Would you be interested in going for a drive with me? Say… tomorrow night?"

Brittany's eyes lit up, "Sure! How about we meet here? This is a nice secluded area if you don't want to be found out. Are there others like you? I mean apart from this Megatron… _Lord_ Megatron that is." Brittany blushed.

"Yes there are. The good Transformers are called Autobots. There are currently eight of them. Optimus Prime, the leader, Ratchet, the Medic, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescree, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus, the warriors."

Brittany climbed down and Knock Out transformed into a car again. Before he went anywhere though, he watched as Brittany fondly touched the paint job. She had not once scratched it and hadn't run away. "I have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"Will you tell anyone about our kind?"

Brittany looked away with a pained look and Knock Out quickly sputtered out, "I'm only asking because-"

"It's okay Knock Out. I grew up being bullied. I've always valued life and I knew that if I ever did meet aliens no one would believe me." She looked back at him, "If I did tell someone about you the only people who would most likely believe me one hundred percent were any government officials that knew about you."

"Ah. I am sorry about what you grew up with. I look forward to our drive tomorrow night." He purred to the girl. With a smile Brittany got on her bike and sped off, leaving her helmet behind. Knock Out tried to call out to her, but Brittany was now too far away. Oh well. Knock Out would bring it tomorrow night when they met again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brittany hadn't slept well the night before. All she could think about was the enticing Decepticon, Knock Out. She woke the next morning feeling giddy. Recently she had snagged a job at a mechanic shop as a cashier. She didn't really like the job, but it helped pay bills so Brittany was happy… for now. The woman daydreamed as she rang up the customers that paid for their cars to be fixed. At closing time, eight at night, Brittany couldn't wait to get to the meeting point. Once everything was finished the young woman hopped on her bike and took off.

She hadn't noticed until that morning that she had forgotten her helmet. Hopefully Knock Out would have it. Luckily for her, it was a fifteen minute drive up to the place where she and Knock Out met. Finding that she was the first there, the woman shut her bike off and leaned against the side, admiring the view. At least the lights looked pretty at night. Suddenly, a horn broke through her thoughts and Brittany turned to see Knock Out pull up. "Put your bike in the back. Don't want it to get stolen."

This coming from a Decepticon? Brittany walked the bike around back and Knock Out opened the trunk door and the young woman carefully placed the bike inside. Knock Out closed the trunk while Brittany got into the front passenger side seat. Before she sat down she saw her helmet, "Wow. You kept this for me?" Brittany blushed.

Knock Out didn't respond. Once Brittany was safely buckled in he took off. "Slow or fast?"

"Racer to racer? Fast please, but do keep a lookout for cops. I really don't want to try and talk my way out of a situation like that."

"Fast it is." With a decidedly evil laugh, Knock Out drove off, "Where would you like to go? My kind has technology that can transport us anywhere on the planet."

"Would you get into trouble?"

Knock Out was actually touched. His spark hitched when she asked that. Of course he would get into trouble if Megatron or Starscream ever found out he was knowingly interacting with a human. A strained response, "Yes."

"Then no. I don't want you in trouble Knock Out. Maybe another time."

"As you wish, then." Knock Out kept the speed at about eighty miles an hour instead of his 100+ speed. The cruised the back streets of Jasper and soon Knock Out stopped. "We have company. It's alright though. These are the "good" Transformers I told you about."

"Knock Out. We know you have a hostage. Release her and you will be set free."

"I do not have a hostage! How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

The talking motorcycle, Arcee, snorted, "Not like you haven't had a hostage before." She was referring to the human that Knock Out had mistaken for one of Prime's pets. Before Knock Out could react, Brittany got out of the car, "Who said anything about being hostage? I got in of my own free will."

Knock Out groaned. Why did she have to reveal herself to them? The ones known as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had human partners. What if Brittany decided to ditch him for them? Since Breakdown's demise, Knock Out hadn't really had anyone to talk to recently. His mind had been slowly falling into madness.

A red and blue semi-truck transformed into a huge robot. Brittany nearly fell backwards at the height. Soon Arcee and Bulkhead transformed as well. Brittany was in awe. More Transformers, was she lucky or what? "I would like to be in robot mode please." Knock Out's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oops sorry." She went around back and pulled out her bike. Knock Out transformed into his robot form and his weapons appeared. "Knock Out? What are you doing?"

"They accused me of holding you hostage."

"It was a simple mistake Knock Out. Even humans have been known to be a little jumpy in situations like this." The Transformers looked down at her. Optimus opened a comm link. "Ratchet. Open a ground bridge now."

"No. I'm not going Prime. Megatron would tear me apart!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him?"

"You don't understand. Both our bases are hidden from each other unless we knew the code. There is a Decepticon named Soundwave who keeps tabs on all of us and would know if my signal suddenly disappeared. Megatron would have my spark if I went with them!"

"Why stay with him then?"

"Can we take this conversation to a more… appropriate venue?" Optimus asked.

Brittany looked up at Knock Out. "I'm going. Come or go. I won't force you. Not unlike this Megatron you speak of." She climbed on her bike and followed after Optimus and the others. "Wait!" Knock Out ran forward. Optimus made sure he was the last through, to keep an eye on Knock Out.

An orange and white Autobot sputtered when he saw Brittany and Knock Out. "Oh this just gets better and better Optimus! Another human and a Decepticon? What next? Flying pigs?"

"Calm yourself dear friend. We were wrong about Knock Out having had a hostage. The girl went with him of her own free will."

Ratchet was shocked. "Come again? Since when does a Decepticon play nice?"

"I'm right here you know." Knock Out muttered darkly.

Brittany exploded, "You know. You're just as bad as humans. Talking about others as if they're not even there? Every living creature has feelings you know. You're not the only ones with them!"

Ratchet blinked. "I think I like this human. She isn't afraid to bite back."

Knock Out grinned at that. He was definitely noticing the change. A comm signal came through. "Optimus. I have intelligence that Knock Out's signal vanished. You wouldn't have had anything to do with it now would you?"

"Megatron your oppression of our people is appalling. Whether or not Knock Out was here is none of your concern."

"Oh but it is Optimus. Knock Out if you are listening you are needed, NOW! Disobey me and I will have your spark." The comm cut out.

Knock Out sighed and said, "Transport me back."

"Why? Wouldn't he tear out your spark anyway?"

Ratchet pointed to her, "A human that understands our kind? Not even Jack, Miko, and Raf have that kind of wisdom."

"That may be true, but she is now under our protection. She knows about us thanks to Knock Out."

"Actually that's my doing, not his." Brittany interceded.

Knock Out sighed, "I have to go. Return me back to where I came through at. I must return to Megatron."

Optimus opened his mouth to say a word, but Knock Out shook his head. "No more words. I have to serve my master."

Brittany snorted. "You know. You sound just like the African Americans to their white owners of days past. Knock Out all Megatron is doing is USING you. Once your use has been fulfilled or another with better skills comes into play you will be tossed aside without a moment's hesitation!"

"I must! Don't you understand?! Ground bridge me back now!"

Ratchet was torn and looked at Optimus. "Do it Ratchet." The medical robot's shoulders sagged and he opened the bridge back up to the coordinates where Knock Out was first intercepted. Brittany rushed forward. "No. Stay here. It would be better this way… trust me." Brittany watched as Knock Out disappeared through the ground bridge. Would she ever see him again? She was just starting to like the red colored Decepticon. What was she going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Almost a week went by and every day Brittany rode her bike to the Autobot base. However, there was nothing new to report. Brittany wondered if she had lost her only racing companion… and possibly her only friend in this crap city. Over the course of the week, Brittany met five other humans that knew of the Transformers; three children and two adults. The adults were Special Agent William Fowler and June Darby. The three children were Raf, Miko, and Jack, the last being June Darby's son.

Brittany learned all that had happened. Brittany remembered the freak storms all across the globe. Now hearing that it was because of an ancient Transformer by the name of Unicron, Brittany wondered if she shouldn't have just run away screaming the first night. That way she would be safe at home thinking that Knock Out was only a dream. As night fell on the seventh night, Brittany looked forlornly at the Autobots and their human companions. For two nights, Brittany had one, but she hadn't heard from him in a week. The woman silently retreated from the base and drove around the city outskirts.

Meanwhile, on the _Nemesis_, Knock Out had not forgotten the human woman who had been transfixed by him. The Decepticon clenched his fists as he listened to Starscream rant on and on about needing to find new energon deposits. It was getting hard to find any good places and Knock Out was needed to help find the Transformer fuel. After a week of listening to Starscream's prattle he hissed. "Enough already! I have had enough of you!"

Starscream snarled at Knock Out's retreating back, "Get back here!"

Knock Out didn't listen. Maybe Brittany had been right the whole time. Maybe he should have taken the offer and stayed with Optimus and the Autobots. Even though he wasn't trusted he knew that he wouldn't have been to a pulp anytime he broke orders. Bridging off the ship, Knock Out found himself once more in Jasper. Would he find his racing partner? The sleek red sports car drove around the city, but could not find any trace of the woman he had met a week before. Knock Out was ready to give up when he heard a familiar voice next to him.

"What are you doing here 'Con?"

It was Arcee. Knock Out sighed, "I-I think I might have just defected from Megatron."

"You THINK? Or is this just a 'Con plot?"

"No… I'm trying to look for Brittany… the one human who ever really cared enough to try and talk sense into me. The one human who wasn't afraid of me when I transformed in front of her. The only one that willingly climbed in when she could have easily screamed and run away."

Arcee listened silently to Knock Out's depressed tone. Finally she called for a Ground Bridge. Together she and the 'Con returned to the base. One look at him and Ratchet scoffed. "She gave up waiting. I have no idea where she is."

"Doc Bot you need to learn tact." This was coming from Miko, Bulkhead's human partner.

The eighteen year old girl looked at Knock Out, "Today's your lucky day. Brittany actually gave me her phone number in case you ever came back around." She grinned at Knock Out and pulled out her bright pink cell phone. Calling the most recent number she heard it ring twice before a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey! You told me to call you if a certain 'Con came back?"

"Tell him he knows where to meet me." Brittany hung up and grabbed her bike keys before heading out to the garage and starting her bike and headed to the meeting spot.

Miko looked at the Medic 'Con. "She said you know where to meet her?"

Knock Out transformed and was gone within seconds, leaving a base full of confused people and robots. Knock Out sped through the countryside and it took him only forty-five minutes to get to the meeting point. There she was! The sight of her glorious face once more sent his undercarriage ablaze. Transforming into his bot form he knelt on the ground. "I-I'm sorry. Ever since I met you I was confused and unsure of myself. You told me to think for myself and I didn't. Can you forgive me?"

It wasn't like the sleek red sports car to ask for forgiveness, but the human had come back for him, had waited for him! Knock Out felt a feeling he had never felt before… love… was it really love? Or was he just lusting for something he couldn't have?

"Knock Out. We all make our own choices. Like I said. I cannot make you do anything. There is cause and effect. You do something stupid you pay the price, do something right you get rewarded."

Knock Out nodded, "I was ordered to help look for more energon deposits, but I told Starscream-" Knock Out's comm went nuts.

"Knock Out! Report back to the ship immediately or suffer my wrath!"

It was Megatron. Knock Out looked at Brittany with fear in his crimson eyes.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

"Ask Optimus to join him. You know he is much fairer than Megatron is."

There was many moments of silence before Knock Out sent a message to Ratchet, asking to return to the Autobot base. A ground bridge appeared, however, it wasn't one of Ratchet's own. Knock Out transformed into a car and sped off down the road, Brittany in hot pursuit. Brittany pulled out her cell and called Miko, "Miko! The Decepticons are after Knock Out!"

At the Autobot Base, Miko rushed up to Ratchet, "Doc! You need to get a ground bridge to Knock Out and Brittany!"

"And why in Primus should I?"

"Cause the 'Cons are on a rampage because Knock Out pretty much deserted them?"

Arcee heard the tail end and snapped at Ratchet, "Optimus would never forgive you if one of our own was hurt!"

"That's just it. He ISN'T one of our own." Ratchet responded bitterly.

Miko waved her hands, "Just because you two are on different sides doesn't mean he isn't one of you. Didn't you once tell us that while Optimus wasn't Optimus in his head he was still Optimus in his heart?!"

A moment of silence and then Ratchet was pushing some buttons, getting a fix on Knock Out and Brittany's location. Moments later the ground bridge was activated. Elsewhere, Knock Out spun out of control. Green light appeared, "Knock Out can you make it to the ground bridge?!" Brittany asked in desperation.

With some effort, the former 'Con shifted into his bot self and grabbed Brittany and her bike before running to the ground bridge. A stinging shot in Knock Out's back cause the 'Con to lose his balance and fall into the ground bridge. Brittany maneuvered with surprising agility once again and righted her bike. Brittany knew that the hit would cause Knock Out to miss the ground bridge. Terror clutched at Brittany's heart.

Two loud beeps came from the bridge and Arcee and Bumblebee came through. The two began duking it out with the 'Cons while Knock Out tried to get on his feet once more. Once he was up the sleek red 'Con staggered forward, "He's through!" Brittany shouted before kicking her bike into gear after him. Not long after; Arcee and Bumblebee were through as well and the bridge closed. Knock Out was in pretty serious shape. The former 'Con had suffered severe injuries to his neural pathways and his T-Cog was pretty banged up. It had taken all of his will to transform back into his bot mode.

Brittany was led away while her friend was being treated by Ratchet. Two hours later, Optimus returned with Smokescree and Ultra Magnus. Upon seeing Knock Out's injured form Optimus demanded an update. Arcee intervened, "The 'Cons didn't take kindly to Knock Out turning tail and leaving the Decepticons. I don't know if that's actually true though."

Ratchet shouted from the medical bay, "Even Megatron wouldn't put a plan into motion where it meant the potential death of one of his spies! Now get over here and help me!"

Arcee sighed and joined Ratchet at the operating table. She hated doing medical duties. Ratchet was always so bitter and he had almost no sense of humor, but at least he was a good bot and cared deeply for those under Optimus' protection.

Brittany was sitting on a couch, watching Raf and Jack play a video game. It didn't entertain her. Knock Out had been a good racing partner. The sleek 'Con was handsome in so many ways and his vain personality seemed to spurn Brittany into action. Getting up she walked away. Jack caught her, "Where are you going?"

"If you're wondering if I'm going to leave the base? No. I want to be here when Knock Out wakes up. Miko call me as soon as Ratchet's done." The woman stalked through the base, muttering and cursing Megatron. Noticing that the walls were rather high, Brittany began feeling enclosed and confined. Not long afterwards Bumblebee found her.

_Beep, buzz, whistle._

"Oh yeah. I don't speak mute." Brittany growled.

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders and Brittany looked sheepish, "I am sorry, but… when I first met Knock Out there was something about him that drew me to him. He's a good racer and he actually spent time with me… something I never really had growing up."

Bumblebee brightened and gave her a thumbs up. It looked like the muscle car forgave her. "Can you show me around?"

Bumblebee shook his head and made a comm call to Smokescreen. Shortly, the young hot shot appeared and grinned down at Brittany, "If Knock Out really has changed sides then you're more special than Optimus. No offense Bee, but no matter how many times he tried to sway Dreadwing, the 'Con ended up losing his life. Maybe there is a reason that Brittany met Knock Out. Come on I'll show you around."

"You'll have to carry me then because…" She looked the bot over and he laughed.

"Yeah. I don't you'd be able to keep up."

He bent down and picked Brittany up. Together the pair wandered the base while Smokescreen showed Brittany everything. He showed her where the energon supply was, where weapons were stored, even where the berths were where the Transformers "slept."

"And of course you know where the entrance is. That's where the ground bridge is. So that's everything."

Just then a text came in from Miko. Time to check out Knock Out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brittany was just entering the medical bay when Knock Out came around. The Decepticon wheeled at the sudden movement, but when he saw the concerned face of Brittany, his spark flew with joy. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Autobot base."

Knock Out tried to get up, but Ratchet forced him back down, "From one Medic to another… don't use up your energy. Recharge for a megacycle and you should be good as new."

Knock Out followed Ratchet's instructions and lay back on the berth. "One thing. When I wake up, change my insignia from 'Con to 'Bot." With that the crimson eyes closed for a much needed recharge.

"What's a megacycle?"

Raf grinned, "It's their way of saying an hour. Don't worry you'll get used to their techno babble."

"Can I stay? I don't have to work for the next two days."

Ratchet groaned, "We're infested with humans!"

"Hey it's better than rats."

Miko shook her head, "No it's better than scraplets."

"What's a scraplet?"

"A cute little mechanical machine thing with sharp teeth. They seem cuddly at first, but get them in the same room as a Transformer and its hysteria time. Remember Doc 'Bot?"

Another groan, "How could I forget? Fine. Optimus gets last say, but I don't see why she can't stay for a day or two."

Brittany looked up at the robust red and blue semi with pleading eyes. He pondered for a moment. Then he asked, "Do you have any family?"

"Yes, but I don't live with anyone if that's what you're asking. No pets to take care of either."

"Then you may stay. I did not want any immediate family members to worry about you."

Brittany rubbed her head, "Yeah… no one will worry. Only child, parents died when I was seventeen, car accident. No aunts or uncles either."

Miko was sober for once, "Sorry to hear that."

Brittany shrugged, "It was why I turned to racing."

"So you could kill yourself and join your parents?"

"Pfft no. I took to racing because it kept me moving forward instead of dwelling on the past. My parents died and there was nothing I could do about it. It was their time, but the car accident had one small miracle… neither of them suffered."

Brittany never really liked talking about what happened to her parents. It was sad to think about and she hated being sad. A yawn escaped her lips. "Where can I sleep?"

"You can take the couch. Not really comfy, but more comfy than one of the Transformer beds." Miko shuddered, "I tried once and had a sore back for a week."

Ratchet laughed, "Serves you right for trying to be a 'Bot."

Brittany tilted her head, "Did he just make a joke?"

Jack was impressed, "Your better at telling what the moods are then we can."

Brittany shrugged, "Well when you've been on your own for about ten years now. I've learned to be perceptive to the moods of others. Better way for me to blend in."

"Ooooo! Remember when we found Bumblebee on the conspiracy website and scrubbed it and put in that cute little image?"

"I think I know which conspiracy site you're talking about. I've always been into stars and stuff. Wasn't it the one where it said "_Mars cat says take me to your Feeder?_" Miko laughed, "That's the one! Oh man. That was the first time we heard Ratchet laugh. Then Optimus got all grumpy cause he didn't want to see the funny cat."

"Well not everyone laughs at those kinds of things. Everyone is different. While one person loves street racing, another person could be deathly terrified of getting into, or on to, a moving vehicle."

"I love this woman. She is so perceptive. Not as bad as Miko."

"Oi!"

Just then Knock Out stirred. Brittany made her way over to him. The sleek red Transformer opened his crimson eyes and sat up. As he did he noticed that he was a little more than fixed from being shot at. He looked at Ratchet and gritted out, "Thank you." He wasn't used to kindness. However, it was a start though.

"Now to change that insignia." Ratchet grabbed the welder and had Knock Out hold out his arm.

The 'Con sat still while the Autobot mark was placed upon him. Knock Out had officially changed sides. Not even Optimus Prime could have done this. The leader of the Autobots had failed to get Dreadwing to change sides. If he couldn't do it with one who was questioning the side he was on then he didn't have a hope of trying to convert Knock Out or any of the others. And in the act of a single night, one lone human had changed Knock Out's mind very quickly. Really it was for a selfish reason, but Knock Out enjoyed Brittany's company.

He saw her and his eyes smiled. He didn't show it, after all he didn't trust the Autobot enough just yet to actually smile in front of them… not without his usual smug look on his face. He turned to Ratchet, "May I go race now?"

The Autobot Medic shook his head, "Give it a couple of days before you race again. You might as well learn the base now that you're one of us. Bumblebee take-"

"I can show him around." Brittany offered.

"You won't know where to put him so he can recharge each day. You can go with him, but Bumblebee will give the tour."

Brittany shrugged and followed the two 'Bots down the hall. She had no idea what Bumblebee was saying, but she remembered the stuff he was pointing out. Finally they came to a room which was unused, clean, but unused. Once Bumblebee was finished giving a tour, he left Knock Out and Brittany alone.

"Are you alright? I was worried…"

"No need to get worried about me. We Transformers are made of tough stuff. Though it hurts when you get hit by blaster fire." Knock Out cringed.

Brittany placed a hand on his knee, "I'll be staying around the next two days, but I will have to go to work again soon. When your better do you want to race again?"

She had said the magic words. Knock Out's face exploded in a range of emotions. He LOVED to race and anything to show off for another.

"Of course. After all I have to find a way to beat you next time." He smirked at the human.

"Just try not to run me off the road this time." She gently poked him with the tip of her finger.

"Hey watch the paint!"

"Knock Out? One of these days you're going to be so badly hurt that no one will be around to help you. That means you could die being all scratched and unbuffed. Life throws curve balls at us all the time. It's up to us to learn the lessons presented to us. If you continue getting upset over a simple paint job then you aren't going to last for too much longer. You have to move forward, not back."

"Why?"

"Because…" Brittany's shoulders slumped. "It's like with my parents. They died in a car accident and I never got to say goodbye to them. I don't want to lose another person I care about. Until you, I've never really interacted with anyone."

"Why the great agility?"

"I took self-defense classes growing up and was also taught some moves that would help in sticky situations."

"Okay. What about your love of racing. Why a bike?"

"I took up racing because it helped me to move on. However, once I started I was hooked. Never really had a great racing buddy until you came along. As for a bike… I've never seen a racing car I liked until you came along."

She grinned up at him and Knock Out nearly melted right there. By the All Spark this woman definitely turned him on. Reaching down he opened his hand and Brittany stepped onto it. The former 'Con lifted his hand so he was staring straight at Brittany. They hadn't known each other for long, but Knock Out _trusted_ her! Suddenly his head lunged forward and he stole a kiss from Brittany. Shocked both of them broke away, blushing.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. I'm going to find a place to crash. Later."

Knock Out cursed his incompetence. He had ruined a great moment. By the All Spark did he even love her anyway? Or was he still lusting for something he couldn't have? The red and silver frame settled down on the berth, but he couldn't get to regenerating. He spent the rest of the night wondering what the slag had gone wrong. Finally, he managed to close his eyes for a few hours of peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Knock Out groaned when he heard an alarm go off. Quickly he sat up, "Huh?! Are we under attack?!"

At that moment Brittany walked in, "It's called an alarm. Not the "We're under attack" kind either. It's been going off for a full twenty minutes before Optimus told me to come wake you."

Knock Out lay back on the berth, "Slag! It's annoying."

"Hey it was no walk in the park sunshine. I got the same alarm… and I sleep through nuclear disasters."

"Have you really?"

"No, but I'm sure it will happen one day. Now come on before Optimus makes you do something horrible like do double duty patrolling."

Knock Out finally managed to get the alarm off and he followed Brittany meekly out the door, "About last night."

"Couldn't sleep, too much to think about, worrying about you, going to sleep, dreaming about you."

Brittany was really quick in her response. "However, I don't think it would work out Knock Out. It's much too much like _Romeo and Juliet_."

Ratchet looked up, "Who's _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Jack laughed, "It's a story from like then 1500s or somewhere along there about two teenagers from two warring families. The male teen sneaks into a part held by the female teen's parents. The two meet and fall in love, but due to the fact that their families hated each other their love remained a secret. After some time the two married, but shortly afterwards the female teen's husband was exiled because he killed her cousin. She knew that her husband hadn't tried to kill her cousin. However, she concocted a plan with the Friar, the man who married them, and she "killed" herself in order for Romeo to come back and take her away. Unfortunately, the messenger that was supposed to meet Romeo was delayed and Romeo never got the letter. Romeo thought Juliet was truly dead so he poisoned himself, real poison, and died. Juliet woke up and saw her dead husband, but there was no more poison so she took her husband's knife and stabbed herself in the heart. After that the two families never fought again once they realized what their war had cost them."

"Sounds slagging stupid to me."

"In short, two people loved each other, but couldn't be together. So they killed each other to be together forever."

Knock Out wondered if he was Romeo incarnate and Brittany was Juliet incarnate. He would have to ask later. Just then Optimus came up.

"The Decepticons have found a new energon supply. We're going to take it from them. Knock Out. Are you willing to come with us and help? Or do you want to stay here with Ratchet?"

Knock Out looked between Ratchet and Optimus, "I may be a doctor, but I have never really healed any 'Bot except Megatron and Starscream. I'm better at blowing things up. I'll come with you."

Bulkhead looked at Miko, "Stay here. I mean it!"

Brittany watched this exchange and while the Autobots were distracted the young girl prepared to sneak away with them. As she was heading down the stairs, however, Brittany stopped her. Miko was disappointed that she would get to miss all the action.

"Miko. I race, yes, but I don't go rushing blindly into something dangerous."

"Racing's dangerous."

"Not like what Bulkhead and the others are going through right now. You're much smaller than they are and can be easily crushed. During a race the worst you could probably get if you follow the rules is road rash."

The humans shared a shudder.

"What's road rash?"

"Similar to what you call metal burn, except with flesh. What happens is someone falls off a bike, trips, or whatever, and skids forward a bit before coming to a stop. Their arms and legs are covered in serious scrapes that have dust and dirt in them. Doesn't go down to the muscle, but scrapes cane become infected if not treated properly. Hurts like scrap when you put any kind of liquid on them. Water, rubbing alcohol, hydrogen peroxide."

Ratchet shuddered, "In a way I'm glad to be a Transformer."

Brittany snorted, "Yeah. You don't need to eat really, and you have no stomachs. You could live without a T-Cog, but for humans we can't live without a stomach or brain. I kind of wish I was a Transformer myself." Brittany snapped her mouth shut.

"Do you have-" Brittany clamped a hand over Miko's mouth.

"Not another word from you!"

Brittany was never one to admit her own feelings. Was Miko right though? The younger female had almost asked if she liked Knock Out. Brittany wasn't sure if she did or not. He was a good partner, but… Brittany had never been successful in love and gave up on it, preferring solitude to company. However, having met Knock Out, and later the Autobots, Brittany wondered why she had ever been alone in the first place. First off, if she had been with groups of friends then there would have been very little opportunity to ever meet the others. Secondly, Brittany probably would still have her parents.

The woman pushed Miko back to the couch, "Sit. Unless you want me to take you out for a joyride?"

"Yes!"

"No. I'm not really. Miko you can't just thrust yourself into danger. I wear safety gear when riding my bike. You just rush blindly into deadly situations. One of these days it will get you killed and while everyone will be sad they will also be like "I told you so." over your grave. Do you REALLY want that for Bulkhead or your other friends?"

Ratchet listened with one audio sensor while he kept an eye on the team.

**Ratchet we need a ground bridge.**

"Were you successful?"

**Yes. We have more energon, thanks to Knock Out.**

Well it looked like Knock Out was truly a wanted criminal now to the Decepticons. The ground bridge activated and the Autobots came through with a huge stockpile of energon. Knock Out had some scrapes on him.

"How'd that happen?"

"Starscream tried to blow the joint, but Knock Out grabbed the grenade and raced out of the cavern before throwing it high in the sky, where it exploded harmlessly."

Brittany was impressed and Knock Out was looking embarrassed.

"It was nothing. I can see how much different the Autobots are. I think I'm glad I switched sides."

Everyone said at the same time, "You THINK?"

Brittany laughed, "It's an earth custom to be sarcastic at times. When someone asks someone, or says something, stupid questions or comments, the receiving person looks at them and takes a really cheap shot. It's never meant to be offensive though."

"Hey Miko stayed for once."

"Not by choice. I was held back by racer girl over here." She jerked a thumb at Brittany.

"Haha! Miko's got a babysitter now."

"Hey I'm not a baby!"

"It's just a term Miko. When you watch eight year olds it's still "babysitting" it just means watching the kids so they don't blow up the house."

"I know what it means!"

"Then stop acting so dense. You want Ratchet to learn tact? You get to learn being smarter."

Jack and Raphael fell on the ground laughing, "Miko's met her match!"

"Optimus can I go for a drive?" Brittany asked.

"Just be careful."

Brittany grabbed her bike and helmet before driving out of the base. Ten minutes later she heard a honk behind her.

"Ready for that rematch?"

Brittany smirked, "I beat you once, and I'll just beat you again."

"If I win you give me a chance. If you win… you get to choose my look."

Brittany laughed, "How about this. If I win you come and stay with me. If you win then I stay at the base."

"Deal! Wait… you have a place big enough for me?"

"Complete with an elevator big enough for a car and rooms big enough for someone of your size."

"How and why?"

"My parents were rich. I inherited their money when I turned twenty-five. I got a nice big place. You'll love it."

Brittany grinned as she sped along the road with Knock Out following. That night the pair made it to Brittany's home and Brittany operated the elevator to send Knock Out up before she took the stairs to the second floor.

"Nice place… wow. That's a lot of racing stuff."

"I was a champion racer before I figured out what to do after my parents died."

Brittany headed to the bathroom with Knock Out following, "No. Stay out here."

"Uh… why?"

"Because I'm taking a shower before I go to bed and wouldn't the water damage your systems?"

She took a look at Knock Out. He still had scratches all over his body, "Hmmm. You'll need to be buffed before we power down."

Knock Out then realized he still had scratches over his breast plating and arms. He watched as Brittany entered the bathroom with a change of clothes. A short while later he heard the shower turn on and he sat down and waited for her. After ten minutes, Brittany came out of the bathroom with wet hair and in her change of clothes. She brushed her hair before picking up a buffing instrument. Turning to Knock Out she indicated that he move towards her. She buffed the scrapes and scratches out and left him sleek and shiny once more.

"Good night Knock Out. See you tomorrow."

Before she turned the light off, a text from Miko came through.

_Bulkhead wants to know where Knock Out is._

_With me. I have a pretty big place and it's big enough for him. Do not worry; no one will know he is her,_ Brittany texted back. No new texts came in the next five minutes so she turned out the light and fell asleep. The only thing she saw before she fell into a deep sleep was crimson eyes staring at her form. Knock Out was guarding her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A month passed since Brittany had found out about the Autobots. Since Knock Out had joined the good side, his personality improved greatly. Whenever he suffered serious paint damage he just continued on like nothing happened. The change was noticed by everyone. After a month, Knock Out went to Ratchet.

"Ratchet? I was wondering if I could stay here with you as a second medical doctor? That way Arcee and the others can focus on being in the field?"

Ratchet looked up, surprised. "Sure Knock Out. Another pair of medical hands would be a great aspect. Do you want your medical equipment changed out?"

"No. They can help if need be."

And with that Knock Out's role changed from warrior back to medic. Everyone was surprised by his change. Even Miko was changing a little bit. She thought more before she said or did something, but she still had her wrecker personality and often spent time with Bulkhead or Wheeljack. Brittany and Knock Out continued racing in their off time and grew closer as friends.

During Knock Out's second month with the Autobots, tragedy struck. Brittany was helping with the patrolling and scouting when a shadow hovered over her. Before she could react there was blackness. The next time she woke she was staring up into one single red eye.

"You are awake. It is logical that you suffer."

"What?!"

"Shockwave, do not dally. Proceed." A voice from the shadows said.

Brittany had heard that voice before, "Megatron." She breathed.

Moments later pain filled her entire being and Brittany screamed in agony. Blackness overcame her and she fell into an in between state to escape the pain. When she came to again, she did not know where she was. For that matter she did not know who she was. Struggling to sit up she saw Megatron for the first time.

"Who are you? Who am I? _Where_ am I?"

"You are Night Stalker. I am Lord Megatron. You are on my ship _Nemesis_. Welcome to the Decepticons, Night Stalker. Soundwave. Ensure that Night Stalker gets an alt mode won't you?"

Another Decepticon nodded and Night Stalker followed the silent Decepticon to Earth. Night Stalker spent time combing through the available vehicles that she could change into. Then a nice car caught her attention. It was a sleek silver, Tron Audi R8. Night Stalker scanned the mode and transformed for the first time. Together the pair returned back to the _Nemesis_.

"Another car? Why can't a Decepticon be normal and choose a flying mode?" This came from a new 'Con. His name was Starscream.

Night Stalker was given the task of fixing up any 'Cons that came back wounded. The silver Decepticon nodded and did as she was asked.

Meanwhile, Knock Out returned back to base. "Anything?"

"None. Only her bike was found, and it was trashed, but she's nowhere to be found." Ratchet slammed a fist down, "Where could she have gone?!"

While the Autobots tried to figure out where Brittany was, back on the _Nemesis_, Night Stalker was given her own berth. The young Decepticon powered down for a recharge, at the same as Knock Out. Their minds came into contact with each other. Brittany's mind was still relatively there.

"Knock Out! Help me!"

"Where are you?!"

"I-I don't know. The only thing I can remember is the name Night Stalker. Please help me!"

Knock Out woke up and rushed to find another Autobot. "I-I think I talked to Brittany." He proceeded to explain what he had seen with his processor.

"Knock Out. You were only dreaming what you wanted to dream."

"Then who or what is Night Stalker?"

"I do not know, but I hope we do not find out."

The next morning, the Autobots checked out another energon mining depot. At the same time Night Stalker was ordered to oversee the operation with Soundwave and Starscream. She was getting hands on learning. Knock Out first saw her coming through the ground bridge. A battle ensued.

"Night Stalker! Our enemies are attacking! Defend this mine!"

Night Stalker jumped off the cliff and was stopped by Knock Out.

"You won't win 'Con!"

Suddenly Night Stalker couldn't fight. Something was tickling the back of her processor. She croaked, "Knock Out…"

The red sports car froze. "What did you say?"

"I-I don't know."

"Night Stalker! Do not make me tell you again!" Starscream shouted.

Night Stalker transformed her hands into a small sword and a gun. She began fighting Knock Out. The two threw punches at each other, but somehow Night Stalker just didn't feel like hurting him.

"Night Stalker come! The mine has fallen."

Night Stalker snarled, but obeyed the command. She quickly made her way to the second level where the Decepticon ground bridge was located. She entered and was quickly grabbed by the throat cables by Starscream, "When I give you an order I expect it to be obeyed!"

"Starscream. Let her go. She's still getting used to us. Do not expect her to get something done quickly."

"But Lord Megatron!"

"Starscream. Night Stalker hasn't really been online for too long. She's still getting used to being aware. Give her time. If you punish her now then she might not take orders again." He turned to the femme 'Con, "However, the next time you will not be so fortunate. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Good. Go to your berth for recharge."

Night Stalker rubbed her throat cables tenderly as she made her way to the room she was given. Being a Decepticon hurt! Night Stalker wondered why she was even here. Closing her optics her mind wandered once again. At the same time Knock Out's mind connected with hers.

"Brittany! Where are you?"

"I don't know. Beware Night Stalker. Beware!"

Agony filled Night Stalker's entire being and she awoke with her entire chasse feeling like there was a heavy weight on it. Powering down for recharge was not the best of ideas apparently. Making her way through the ship she came across Starscream.

"Our lord has given you an order."

"I can't seem to power down. I feel like there is something pressing down upon me."

Starscream snarled, "Then get to the medical bay and get out of my sight!"

Night Stalker watched as the Seeker disappeared around the corner. Slowly, she made her way to Shockwave's lab. After Knock Out's defection, the Decepticon was made the new medic. He wasn't very good at it, but he was still technically a doctor. Night Stalker got a scan done and was told to lie back against the medical berth. Closing her optics, Night Stalker felt something being injected into her arm servo. Quietness came to her at last. She did not dream of Knock Out again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once Night Stalker was sufficiently recharged she was given patrol duty. As she was a car, she would take the ground while Soundwave took to the air. Night Stalker took the drive with gratitude. She was getting out of the ship and she was going to think over what had happened in that mine. Suddenly, lights appeared in her rearview mirror. Using her driver's side mirror she determined it was the Autobot she had fought back in the mines. He drove up next to her.

"Sleek body. Want to test drive it?"

"In your dreams, 'Bot!" She sped up, but it only spurned Knock Out to follow.

"Come on… Night Stalker is it? A little race between you and me. You have the body and the speed for it."

Night Stalker snarled, "I don't need to race. I'm on patrol. I do not want to disappoint Lord Megatron."

Knock Out's spark hitched. Lord Megatron. Why was that name always coming up? The former 'Con drove up next to Night Stalker. The silver 'Con snarled and transformed into her robot form, Knock Out did the same. Before Knock Out could react, Night Stalker threw a punch into his face and ripped off his wrist guards. Satisfied, the 'Con transformed again and sped off. With a groan, Knock Out called for a ground bridge. Picking up his damaged door plating he limped home.

High in the sky, Laserbeak had captured the moment. Megatron was pleased.

"Good work Soundwave! Night Stalker is proving to be a… ruthless Decepticon. Make sure it stays that way!"

The silent Decepticon nodded before calling Laserbeak back and returning to his post. Several cycles later, Night Stalker returned home. She reported that she had interacted with an Autobot before knocking him about and returning to her patrolling, but nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Good. Keep this up Night Stalker and you will be a valued member of this crew."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron."

Starscream hissed to Soundwave, "Sounds a lot like another femme that used to be here."

To this he was referring to Airachnid, she had said the same to Megatron before she betrayed him and the Decepticons. Night Stalker chose to ignore this and was allowed to return to her berth. Starscream followed.

While Night Stalker was resting, Starscream entered and began to shower her with compliments.

"Night Stalker you were brilliant! Trashing an Autobot is one of the most glorious things."

"Your point, Starscream?"

"Well… shouldn't it be time you were looking for a bondmate?"

"I don't know what a bondmate is, but I can tell you that you are cutting into my regeneration cycle."

Starscream snarled and pulled Night Stalker to him, "Bondmate with me or I will make your life here VERY uncomfortable."

Night Stalker narrowed her blue eyes and proceeded to punch Starscream around. She managed to kick him out the door… and right into Megatron. Megatron hissed in anger.

"Explain this!"

"S-she trashed me when I was explaining her next assignment!"

"If by assignment you mean trying to forcefully making me your bondmate?" Night Stalker responded coolly.

"Starscream there will be words later. Get out of my sight!"

The Seeker knew he was beaten and scampered away before Megatron could change his mind. The huge Decepticon turned to Night Stalker and looked down at her. Her body was a sleek silver color with two tires on either leg, door "wings" on her back, a belt for her headlights. Megatron never understood why any self respectable Decepticon chose an automobile form, but to him it looked good on Night Stalker.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for what Starscream tried to do?" Megatron found himself attracted to her. A former human of all things!

"Only that you leave me in peace so I can finish my regeneration cycle." Blue eyes burned murderously.

"Very well. Do not worry, Starscream will be dealt with." Megatron turned away.

"What is a bondmate?"

"A bondmate is someone you trust with all your spark. They feel your pain, share your passion, even know when you offline. A bondmate is not chosen lightly. Only the Matrix can choose the right bondmate for you. It cannot be forced upon another."

"Who is your bondmate… if it is ok to know, Lord Megatron."

"Soundwave is my bondmate."

Night Stalker could understand this pairing. Soundwave was entirely loyal to Megatron and did almost anything for him… though Night Stalker did not want to see any mating going on. She hesitated.

"Anything else, Night Stalker?"

"I just don't really know what bondmating does or what happens afterwards."

"Come to my quarters after your regeneration cycle. Soundwave and I will show you."

With that the leader of the Decepticons walked away to continue his duties. Night Stalker returned to her berth and closed her optics. Once more she was surrounded in darkness, but there was a voice calling to her. She strained with her audio sensors to hear what the voice said. It was not one she recognized.

_Night Stalker. Remember who you are! I am Alpha Trion, mentor of Optimus Prime. You were never a Decepticon… you were never even a Transformer._

"You lie! I've always been a Decepticon!"

_No Night Stalker. Fate has deemed it necessary for you to become a Transformer, but you are not a Decepticon. You're friends worry for you. You MUST remember who you are!_

"How? How do I remember? I mean… if you're telling the truth that is."

_Ask your bondmate. You will know him with your spark. A bondmate never lies to their beloved. It is nearly impossible for them to do so. Find your way back to your friends, Night Stalker. They are waiting!_

Alpha Trion faded away.

"No come back! Don't leave me with half answers!"

Night Stalker woke quickly. Checking the time she realized she had been out for four cycles. With a sigh she made her way to Megatron's quarters. Carefully she raised a hand to knock on the door, however she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Starscream.

"You again?!"

"Our Lord doesn't like it when we disturb him in his quarters."

Angrily, Night Stalker knocked on the door anyway. Starscream jumped back, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

The door opened, "Ah. Night Stalker. Come in."

With a very indignant flip of her hips the femme walked inside. There on the berth was Soundwave, mask off. He decidedly acid green optics. Megatron sat Night Stalker down nearby and ordered her to watch. Curiously, Night Stalker did so.

First, Megatron kissed Soundwave tenderly. Tenderness? Was this only for bondmates? Night Stalker continued watching. As time wore on, Night Stalker saw Megatron and Soundwave please each other in so many ways. Extension cables were sucked on, ports were teased, even the exchange of bodily fluids. Once the pair was finished Megatron looked over at her.

"Any questions?"

"Just one, my lord. What does it feel like? Bondmating that is."

"Like nothing you've never experienced. Why do you ask?"

Night Stalker dipped her head, "Because I was hoping to try my hand at it."

"Your bondmate will come when the time is right, but… I can give you experience in the mating itself."

With a hitch of breath Night Stalker found herself pulled very close to Megatron. His red optics bore into her optics and Night Stalker found that all thought process ceased… Then Megatron's lips were on her own. Suddenly an image came into her mind. She was human and the red bot she had punched in the face was kissing her. Night Stalker barely contained herself from saying the 'Bot's name. Once the kiss was done she backed away.

"I would rather experience it with my bondmate when the time comes."

"As you wish."

"My lord. May I go for a drive? Unless there is anything for me to do?"

"You may go. Just be back when I call upon you."

Night Stalker bowed and left. She found vehicon drone and asked him to open a ground bridge. Soon, Night Stalker was driving out of the portal and onto a deserted road. She drove and drove, until her spark pulled her into a direction. She found herself looking over the city of Jasper. Another image came to her. Again she was human and she was meeting Knock Out for the first time. She hadn't been surprised to see what he was. An engine purr behind her.

Night Stalker turned to see Knock Out transform and walk towards her. Without thinking she blurted, "Romeo and Juliet." How had she known that?

Knock Out's eyes widened. "Only a select few know that. How do you know?"

"I-I… I had a dream that Alpha Trion contacted me. He told me I wasn't who I was. What does that mean?"

Knock Out spread his arms, "I don't know. You tell me. After all you're a Decepticon."

The silver 'Con looked out over the city again, "No. I don't think I am. I don't think I ever was. Alpha Trion said… he said I was never a Transformer to begin with."

Knock Out staggered and his spark clenched tightly.

"What is it? Was it something I said?"

"Awhile ago my human partner, Brittany Sanderson, went missing. Twice I've seen her in my processor telling me the name Night Stalker. The second time she told me to beware. You're the only Night Stalker I know. If you were never a Transformer in the first place…"

Night Stalker's eyes widened, "Then I have to be your missing Brittany. By the All Spark why would Megatron make me a Transformer?"

"I have no idea. However, he wasn't happy when I abandoned the Decepticon cause."  
"Why did you?"

"Because I fell in love with said human."

Night Stalker's memories came back in full. Knock Out was telling the truth. Alpha Trion did say that bondmates didn't lie. Could it possibly be? With hesitation she walked over to Knock Out. They were very, very close. Then, Knock Out's lips were upon hers. The memory of that first kiss came back to her. Night Stalker then realized the reason WHY she was turned into a Transformer and it had nothing to do with Megatron. Knock Out was her bondmate and she let out a little gasp.

"Alpha Trion told me that I would know who my bondmate was… Knock Out. You loved Brittany right? I was never a Transformer right? Put two and two together!"

"Fate made it to where the human I loved would be able to be with me for a long time. Oh Brittany!" Knock Out held the femme to him.

Their sparks sang to each other and wanted more. Knock Out and Night Stalker did not hold back. They let their sparks join and soon, Night Stalker found herself underneath Knock Out, her bondmate. The red sports car wrapped her legs around his hips, causing Night Stalker's chasse to become embarrassingly hot. Her blue optics stared into Knock Out's crimson ones. Night Stalker was Brittany and Brittany was Night Stalker. Megatron might have thought he was adding to his ranks, but instead he was only giving Knock Out and Brittany the chance they deserved.

Knock Out's extension cable found its way to Night Stalker's port and the romance happened. Everything came alive; electricity seemed to tingle over Night Stalker's chasse with each touch that Knock Out gave. He was gentle, loving. Night Stalker wanted more. She bucked upwards and her arms wrapped themselves around Knock Out's torso. A groan escaped her as Knock Out teased her entire body with his tongue. He soon removed the extension cable and replaced it with his tongue. The pleasure was nothing like Night Stalker had ever experienced. Nothing mattered, just the two of them.

The bonded pair were still in the midst of their mating when a ground portal opened. Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Smokescreen came through. Upon seeing what they walked in on they slowly backed away and began scouting the area. Normally a mated pair would go to a private place, but there had been times when Transformers used open space to get it out of their system. Two cycles later Knock Out pulled Night Stalker to her feet.

Optimus came from the shadows, "Knock Out. Why have you been interacting with a Decepticon?"

"She's no 'Con. She never was. No Autobot either. By the All Spark she was never a transformer!"

Optimus' optics widened, "Alpha Trion told me that an old friend would return, completely different. Megatron turned you into one of us? Should we turn you back?"

"And make it to where I cannot be with Knock Out? My bondmate?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Optimus was shocked. He had thought Knock Out was getting some tension out of his system. He hadn't expected for the former Decepticon Medic to actually find a mate. He had just never been that kind of 'Bot.

"Ratchet send the ground bridge. We're bringing home an old friend… However, you will not recognize her."

**Understood Optimus. However, I suggest you get through quickly. Several Decepticons are heading your way.**

"Understood old friend."

Not long afterwards the ground bridge reopened to allow Optimus, Knock Out, Arcee, Night Stalker, and Smokescreen through. The five Transformers made it back to the base without any problems. Ratchet saw Night Stalker and scoffed, "You said an old friend. Not a 'Con!"

"I did say an old friend. One of which you wouldn't recognize."

Miko stepped forward and Night Stalker knelt down. The former 'Con lifted Miko up and whispered something into her ear. Miko cheered, "It's Brittany! Wait… why are you a 'Con?"

"Long story Miko. REALLY long story. I just want to rest my optics for a bit."

"Oh no you don't. I have to see if you truly are Brittany… which I highly doubt."

Ratchet dragged Night Stalker to the medical bay where he forced her to sit down on a berth. Knock Out was close behind. However, Ratchet tried to keep the other Autobot out, but it wasn't working.

"I'm staying. Or do you want me to tell Optimus about that little accident of yours?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can and I will. Now let me stay."

Ratchet let out a pfft. "Fine. Stay, but don't be surprised if she isn't who she says she is."

Ratchet proceeded to run some tests on her. It took only a breem for the scans to be complete. He muttered to himself the entire time, not caring if there were others in the room with him. Finally, after checking the data over several times he turned to Knock Out and Night Stalker.

"First, she is indeed Brittany. There are traces of her human DNA still within her. However, there is no way I can reverse the affects, and I don't think either of you want that to happen anyway."

Two headshakes.

"Second bit of news… your sparked… as humans would call it, pregnant."

Both Knock Out's and Night Stalker's optics widened. They were going to have a child together? Knock Out sat on the berth next to his bondmate while Ratchet looked on. Rarely did bondmates come in two different genders. Transformers were very different when it came to mating. Humans were often usually really touchy about the subject of sexuality, but Transformers were not fazed by this. The Matrix had chosen these two to become bondmates and that was a wonderful sight indeed. With that Ratchet released them to Knock Out's room.

Meanwhile, Ratchet made his way back to the main area. He still had his look of awe on his face.

"Doc Bot? Why the funny face?" Miko asked.

"I just finished scanning Night Stalker. She is indeed Brittany, but seeing as how she is now with Knock Out it's safe to assume that neither of them wanted things to go back to the way things were even if there was a way. And…" He looked at Optimus, "They're sparked."

Smokescreen let out a cheer, "That's wonderful news! We should celebrate!"

"Uh… for those of us who don't speak Transformer very well?"

"You humans call it pregnancy."

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh wow! Another Autobot is going to run around soon? Wait until mom hears about this. We should get Agent Fowler here too. He would be happy as well. A celebration IS in order. And with that successful raid of the energon I think you'll be good for a little while longer… right?"

"You are correct, Jack. We have more than enough energon to last for a stellar cycle, if not a little longer."

"Since 'Bots and humans are different. How long is the normal Transformer pregnancy?" This came from Raf.

"It's different for each Transformer, but usually around the same amount of time as a human female."

Meanwhile, Night Stalker lay in Knock Out's berth with a content look on her face. She had a mate and a child on the way. She had great friends and they were like family to her.

"Knock Out?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you ever give up looking for me?"  
"None of us did, but we weren't always looking all the time. The humans were keeping an eye out for you in the human population while we looked farther. We didn't know what happened to you and Optimus very nearly called the entire search off. Even if he did I would have never stopped until I had found you."

Tentatively Night Stalker said, "I love you."

Knock Out was surprised. Those three words meant a lot to him. With a smiled and leaning his head against Night Stalker's he replied, "And I love you. I never want you to leave my side, Night Stalker. I lost you once. I never want to lose you again."

"Never, Knock Out. Hey. Remember the night you saw me driving in this form?"

"Yeah."

"Well. Want to go race for a bit? After all _I have the body and speed for it_." She grinned up at her bondmate.

Knock Out chuckled. "Not right now. Megatron is probably stewing at the loss of one of his newest additions and if he finds out you're sparked he could very well up and take you and use you and our Sparkling as bait to get me to either rejoin them or to kill me off… with you watching."

Night Stalker understood. He was worried for her and rightly so. After having been snatched by the 'Cons and made into a Transformer, Night Stalker had lost her memories… at least until Alpha Trion had come to her.

"Why would Alpha Trion come to me? I'm no Prime."

"The Matrix knows things and chose Alpha Trion in order for you to understand the truth. We still don't really know if Alpha Trion is even offline."

Translation? They didn't know if Prime's mentor was dead or alive. Night Stalker still had a lot to learn about being a Transformer, but she had the fighting and the transforming down just right.

"Sparkling is… baby? Sparked means pregnancy."

"Interface is the Transformer term for intercourse. Breem is about ten minutes. Cycle can mean either a minute or an hour. Stellar or Solar Cycle refers to a human year."

"Ah."

The sleek, silver Transformer cuddled deeper into Knock Out's servos. "Then do you want to interface again?"

"I thought you would never ask. Let me teach you."

He took Night Stalker's hand and placed it between them, "This is my port." He moved on, "My extension cable. You have both as well."

Night Stalker arched at the touch. Her spark hitched with the pleasure. She knew Knock Out felt it too.

"Does this mean we both can get sparked?"

"Yes it does. I can have a sparkling as well as you can."

Night Stalker gave a wry smile, "I think I like being a Transformer better than a human."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because only human females can have kids. The men only get them pregnant."

"Well that's just slag. You're not opposed to same gender matings?"

"As in like male on male or something like that? No I'm not. Humans do the same, but same gendered pairings don't get pregnant without help. Why?"

"No reason. I just wasn't sure what your take was."

Night Stalker dipped her head a little bit, "I… uh… was given a lesson about bondmating."

"Oh by who?"

"Megatron and his bondmate."

"Well that was generous of them. What else happened?"

"Megatron offered me pleasure, but I refused. Of course before that Starscream tried to force himself upon me, but was beaten down by Megatron."

Knock Out let out a laugh, "Starscream was never liked. Now enough talk."

He stole a kiss and Night Stalker sank into the kiss. Their tongues danced together while their hands explored each other. Night Stalker's own extension cable slipped forward until it found Knock Out's port. The pair fell into a heap and Night Stalker's legs wrapped around Knock Out's hips, bringing the pair closer. Chasses were on fire due to the interfacing and systems were blinking out of control. There was nothing except that moment. No one except the two of them. Knock Out and Night Stalker shared the intimacy with each other while they pleasured each other.

"How do you like a three way?"

"With who?"

"You, me, and maybe… Optimus?"

"Knock Out you are a very, VERY naughty boy." Night Stalker purred to her bondmate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Several days had passed since Knock Out and Night Stalker became bondmates and found out that Night Stalker was sparked. Knock Out stayed behind as a medic while the warriors fought against Decepticons stealing from the humans or took mines from them. Finally, Night Stalker couldn't take it anymore. She wanted some fresh air. With that she snuck away quietly, to take a walk, no where far, but to get the air she wanted.

About ten miles from the base a Decepticon dived at her, transformed, and produced Soundwave, the Bondmate and trusted warrior of the Decepticons.

_Frag! What's he doing here?_ Night Stalker though to herself, tense.

Soundwave held up a hand, but not in anger, but in peace. He had spent the last few days compiling a voice print for the conversation he wanted to have with Night Stalker. Night Stalker listened with a raised eyebrow as Soundwave began speaking.

"Night Stalker. I know you have left the Decepticons and found out your true memories. Out of all the Decepticons I was the most horrified by what they did to you. I may be bondmate and trusted 'Con fro Lord Megatron, but I can tell you that I never wanted you to suffer. I am here…" Soundwave broke off, hesitant. He was about to do something that even his bondmate would never forgive him for.

"I am here to offer my allegiance to the Autobots." He took off his mask and his acid green optics stared at her once more. The next part came as a surprise. "I have not spoken like this in many years so I am a bit rusty. When you were human you got Knock Out to change sides. That was something considering all Knock Out cared about was racing and destroying things. Having him find someone he TRULY cared about got me thinking. Since he left I had been thinking about leaving. And when you told Megatron that you didn't want to experience pleasure from him, but from your bondmate… I let you go."

Night Stalker was confused. "Let me go?"

"I had secretly changed your signal to that of an Autobot. I knew you would go back eventually though I did what Ratchet did with Laserbeak several cycles ago. I tricked the Decepticons into thinking you were still one of us. When you truly defected I cut off your comm channels for the Decepticons. Megatron was really angry when he found that out. Made me suffer horribly."

Soundwave hesitated once more, "Night Stalker. You have a good home with the Autobots and their human allies. I was wondering if I could join you and prove myself like with Knock Out?"

Night Stalker pondered this and opened a comm channel to Optimus. "Optimus? I snuck away from the base to get some air, but ran into Soundwave. However, Soundwave isn't here to hurt me or so he says. I was wondering if you could come to my position, with backup, to see if his intentions are pure?"

**Thank the All Spark you are alright. Knock Out is pretty worried about you. Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and I will be there shortly. Keep him busy.**

Soundwave nodded, "I understand your reason for not trusting me. 'Cons don't offer a lot of trust. Though you Auto… Why was Knock Out pretty worried about you? I get they worry about each other and whatnot, but Optimus sounded pretty… tense."

"I'll tell you later if your intentions are pure and not a moment before. Though I will tell you this, if you were sent here as a trap and do something extremely foolish. I will tear you limb from limb myself."

Soundwave was truly terrified. "Understood." He put his mask back on just as a ground bridge was opening to bring forth Optimus and his two chosen teammates.

Optimus used the Matrix to look into Soundwave's own spark. After a few short cycles the Prime nodded, "His intentions are pure. Whatever it was Soundwave told you he was here for is the truth."

Night Stalker nodded, "He wants to join the Autobots."

Smokescreen stared at Night Stalker, "First Knock Out when you were human and now Soundwave while you're a Transformer. No offense, Optimus, but I think this femme is more special than you are."

"I agree with you Smokescreen. Two Decepticons swearing allegiance to the Autobots with truthful words. I think the war between our two sides is nearing its end."

"Too bad we cannot go back to Cybertron." Ultra Magnus said bitterly. He remembered how Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock and how Smokescreen put the Forge of Solus Prime into Optimus' hand and revived him causing the only means of rebuilding Cybertron to be lost forever. He wasn't there on either counts, but had heard the two stories a few times.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Sometimes it's better to move on than to step back."

"Maybe, but not everybot is comfortable being here on Earth." Ultra Magnus shot back.

"You don't like it? You can always leave. No bot is making you stay here."

"Enough you two. Come Soundwave. What about Laserbeak?"

"He does what I tell him."

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet we have a new member."

**Who is it this time? Megatron himself?**

The Medic was definitely in a mood. However, a ground bridge soon opened up, but before they could get through, Starscream and his Seekers attacked. Optimus' hands turned into guns, "Into the ground bridge! QUICKLY!"

The group managed to get through without much trouble, except for a few light burns. Soundwave was unsure of what to do. Knock Out stared at him and he stared right back.

"Knock Out meet Soundwave, Soundwave meet Knock Out." Night Stalker knew the two knew each other, but the silence was unbearable.

"You too?"

A nod. Soundwave wasn't much of a talker unless he wanted to talk. And those acid green optics creeped Night Stalker out. She had no idea why anyone would have such scary optics. The femme made her way over to Knock Out who wrapped a protective arm around her. Optimus turned to Ratchet and explained what had happened. A new member.

"At this rate our energon supply will be gone before we know it."

Soundwave's face mask lit up and he showed the location of two richly filled energon mines. He had managed to find them and delete the data before he left the _Nemesis_. With these two new mines discovered, the Autobots would have a huge advantage over the Decepticons. Right at that moment, Miko and her two friends walked in. The female human pointed at Soundwave and opened her mouth to scream. Before anybot could react, Night Stalker placed a finger over Miko's lips and stared hard at her. Jack understood.

"New recruit. What did we miss?"

"Two new energon mine deposits courtesy of Soundwave here." Ratchet responded as he prepared a ground bridge to one of the coordinates. Ratchet had the coordinates entered while Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and soon Wheeljack, would be bridging there to get as much of the energon as possible. Knock Out dragged Night Stalker away.

"What was going through that thick processor of yours? I could have lost you!"

"Knock Out, I love you, but I was feeling a little stifled being cooped up here day in and day out. A femme's got to get out every once in awhile you know?"

She placed a kiss on his helm and smiled, "Besides. You look extremely attractive when you're worried."

Knock Out gave a little growl from his engine and pulled her close, "I'll make you very sorry." His lips found hers and there was a passionate force behind it.

Night Stalker relaxed into the kiss, but Knock Out broke away. "What is it Soundwave?"

The newest Autobot pointed at Night Stalker and Knock Out prepared to fight, but his bondmate stopped him. "It's alright. I told him I would explain why you would be worried if his intentions are pure."

She turned to Soundwave, "I'm sparked."

For a moment, nothing happened, then Soundwave reached up and took off his mask. His acid green optics stared back at them. Knock Out swore. Apparently he had never seen the silent 'Bot's optics before. However, that wasn't the reason why Soundwave had taken the mask off. There on his face was a small smile.

"You are not the only one. I was sparked about three deca-cycles before you became a Transformer. It seems the Autobots are looking forward to two new additions."

"First Sparkling?" Knock Out asked.

"For me? Yes. Megatron had two Sparklings, only one every survived. We do not know where she is." The former 'Con pointed at Knock Out, "Make that three."

Knock Out's hand instantly went to where his stomach would be. Quickly departing the two Transformers he went to find Ratchet to make sure. Night Stalker turned to look at Soundwave who stared right back. Before Night Stalker could move, Soundwave stepped forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted a kiss without all the violence that came with it. Megatron is none to gentle."

"Don't tell Knock Out. Unless he suggests something…"

"I know. Even as an Autobot he still has some of his vain personality in him. I saw that when he was holding you close. He is lucky to have someone like you. I wish my bondmate had been different, maybe I could have had love too."

The two walked around for a little bit, talking. Night Stalker showed Soundwave to an empty berth before Knock Out returned to them. He had a dreamy look on his face.

"Three it is then." Night Stalker said with joy. She wrapped her arms around Knock Out and kissed him. She whispered into the closest audio sensor, "Can we do a three way with Soundwave? I think he's a little depressed."

Knock Out kissed Night Stalker back and grabbed hold of Soundwave's arm servo. Together the three of them entered Soundwave's new quarters and the three way began. However, Soundwave was not allowed to interface with Night Stalker, Knock Out wouldn't allow it, but he offered himself for the former 'Con in compensation. All Night Stalker did was help give pleasure to the newest Autobot member. Laserbeak was quiet the entire time. Night Stalker licked Soundwave's port while his extension cable 'faced with Knock Out's port. Knock Out's extension cable connected with Night Stalker's port.

This three way turned the three of them on and no doubt Megatron was feeling his bondmates pleasure and was most likely shouting at a Decepticon. Five cycles later the three Transformers powered down for much needed recharging. When they woke up, night had fallen. They went in search of Ratchet and the others. Optimus saw them.

"Good. Can you help us store these energon cubes?"

Night Stalker, Knock Out, and Soundwave began placing the cubes in the energy storage area. They returned after the job was finished. A few energon cubes remained out and the humans had brought some food for themselves. Music was brought too; however, Night Stalker suggested that Miko NOT bring anything heavy metal wise. It might not be good for the baby. Now there were THREE Sparklings to expect.

She looked at Soundwave who nodded. He wanted the news out.

"Knock Out and I are not the only ones expecting a Sparkling. Soundwave is too."

Arcee's eyes widened as far as they would go, "THREE Sparklings?! It's a good thing we got more energon then."

June, Jack's mother, had an awed look on her face. She loved it when new life came into being and with THREE new lives coming into play it would be a lot happier around the place. Ratchet looked a little envious. Maybe he hadn't had a Sparkling before… or even a bondmate. However, three new little lifeforms getting ready to run around was definitely something to celebrate. Miko had asked June for help and since there would be unborn children on the way, June had suggested some classical music such as Mozart and Beethoven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The party was in full swing when it happened. The alarms went off and the base shook. With a scream, Miko dove for cover. Ratchet rushed over to the console and cursed. "Fraggit! The Decepticons found us!"

Everyone looked at Soundwave who threw up his hands. "I didn't tell them I swear! Why would I put my Sparkling at risk?!"

Then everyone looked at Optimus who sighed, "Soundwave is telling the truth. He had no knowledge of the attack. What about you Night Stalker?"

"Uh… if I had some way of contacting them or transmitting something wouldn't they have been here sooner?"

Miko peeked out from her cover, "She's got a point. Though… Doc Bots?"

Ratchet scanned all three expecting Transformers, "Nothing. They aren't showing any signs of having a tracker on them. So how did the Decepticons find us?"

"No offense Soundwave, but what about Laserbeak?"

"If he did do this then I will be severely disappointed in him." Soundwave took his little spybot off his chest and started to hand him over to Ratchet. As soon as Laserbeak was free the little 'Bot took off. Soundwave was shocked. Laserbeak had betrayed him? With a forlorn look he shot down his spy with one shot. "Why Laserbeak? Out of all the Decepticons, why you?"

Optimus placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder. "You could not have known. Why Laserbeak did this is beyond me."

"First off, I would suggest you get out there and defend the base. Secondly, there is an extremely well hidden virus in Laserbeak. Optimus, Laserbeak didn't betray us willingly. It was almost like what happened when I planted the virus in him so Soundwave could have the Iacon database come to us."

Soundwave stared at Ratchet, "I always wondered about that. When you Autobots were there right around the time we were I was wondering how you managed to get there so fast. Oh!"

Soundwave opened Laserbeak up and pulled out the Resonance Blaster, "I managed to snatch this before I departed the _Nemesis_ as well. Knock Out. Still have your Shock Prod?"

"Yeah?"

"We might need it. While we cannot be out there fighting there is a distinct possibility that they can break in."

Optimus gave the orders and while the warriors rushed outside to defend the base while Knock Out retrieved the weapon. Once he returned with the weapon, the three remaining Transformers stood in battle mode. Ratchet had remained behind as well in case of any injuries and to help keep an eye on the three Sparked 'Bots. Night Stalker saw that Miko was still cowering under a table.

"I thought you loved danger?"

"Uh…. Maybe you were right. Hey wait… why is it whenever there's danger out there I'm running to it, but when it comes here I'm diving for cover?"

Jack gave a strained laugh, "Great joke, Miko. Can it wait when we're not being threatened?"

Agent Fowler had a gun out, like it would do any real damage, but at least he was willing to help protect the Autobot base. Once more the base shook and a few rocks came crashing down. Somewhere within the base, a loud thud could be heard with a hint of a metal ringing. Night Stalker looked between the 'Bots and the humans, "Scrap!"

She grabbed Miko, Jack, and Raf and found a nice safe, alcove for them. Miko was furious.

"Hey!"

"Miko if the base comes tumbling down think of it like a tornado. What happens if you're in say… a bathtub and the roof comes down?"

"The tub will protect me a bit from the debris?"

"Exactly. This doorway." Night Stalker indicated the little alcove. "Will do just that. Now stay here for once!"

Night Stalker ran back the way she came and noticed that Starscream had managed to come in another way. None of the others knew that he was there, but he had one of his missiles pointed right at Knock Out and Soundwave. Sneaking stealthily, Night Stalker came up behind the Seeker with her mini sword pressed against the back of his neck. With a whimper Starscream froze.

"Nice try 'Con."

Knock Out whirled around, "Scrap! Starscream found another way in!"

Ratchet barked into the comm link, "Optimus! One Decepticon got through. Did any others seem to vanish from the battle?"

**No Ratchet. However, Megatron has just arrived and he seems furious.**

Night Stalker thrust the sword forward a bit, "Went against your master's wishes?"

"I came to retrieve Soundwave for my lord."

"I think Megatron is fully aware of Soundwave's intentions, Starscream. In fact I think he would be a little angrier that Soundwave was killed then you attacking the base. Now move!"

Night Stalker forced Starscream down one of the tunnels and to a stasis pod. "Get in!"

"What?!"

"DO IT!"

"You really are ruthless."

"I'll give you ruthless if you don't move."

Starscream hesitated for a moment more before doing as he was forcefully instructed. Soon the 'Con was frozen in the position he had taken when entering the pod. Satisfied, Night Stalker rejoined Knock Out and the others. Optimus and the others were soon back.

"I have managed to convince Megatron that no harm will come to Soundwave." He looked around, "Where is Starscream."

"Enjoying some peace and quiet."

Miko stepped forward, "I saw what she did. She put him in something similar to what Airachnid went in."

Optimus nodded, "Then he is no longer a threat… at least until he is released."

Night Stalker felt a little woozy and she wobbled a bit. Ratchet stepped forward and set her down gently. He scanned her thoroughly and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's just had a little too much excitement. Knock Out. Take her back to your berth. Soundwave you go too. I don't want the three of you doing anything strenuous."

Knock Out and Soundwave helped Night Stalker to the berth. After that Soundwave left the two of them alone.

"Anything I can get you? Energon?"

"No. I just want to rest my optics for awhile… stay with me?"

"Of course." Knock Out watched as Night Stalker settled herself on the berth and closed her optics. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep.

Knock Out took the opportunity to slip away and rejoin the others, "Is there anything I can do here?"

"No. Just recharge for now. That Sparkling is more important at the moment. Is Night Stalker resting?"

"Yes she is."

"Good, check in on Soundwave too while you're at it."

Knock Out turned and headed back the way he came, checking on Starscream on the way. The 'Con was still frozen. Knock Out checked in on Soundwave who was recharging as well. Knowing that both his bondmate and his lover were safe, he returned to his and his bondmate's berth. Settling down next to her, he closed his optics and recharged. The slight battle had rattled his systems and left him a little shaky himself. Of course, it couldn't be any good for any of the three Sparklings that he and the other two former 'Cons carried.

Four mega-cycles later, Knock Out felt refreshed and so opened his eyes. Night stalker was not next to him. Curious he went to find her, but first checked in on Soundwave. He was missing too. Suddenly concerned, Knock Out went to the main area and saw that they were both there, receiving scans from Ratchet.

"Again?"

"Ah. You're awake. Sit."

Knock Out found himself forcefully sat down on the nearest empty medical berth while Ratchet looked him over.

"Ratchet, I'm fine."

"I know that, but this is standard for something traumatic when there's a Sparkling involved. I just finished with Night Stalker and Soundwave, but they insisted on waiting here until you showed and I could look you over."

Knock Out looked bored. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, he was Sparked. The former 'Con sat in silence while Ratchet did the necessary scans. After two cycles Ratchet gave him a clean bill of health.

"You may take a walk outside, but no racing, no driving or flying, no helping with the energon. Got it?"

"Understood!"

"Whatever you say Doc."

"Soundwave acknowledges."

With that the three Transformers found the humans eating the food they had brought. "Still partying?"

"Well yeah. After all this is three Sparklings we're talking about here. Besides… we were hungry."

Night Stalker threw up her hands, "Oh heaven forbid we let the humans starve."

Raf laughed, "You sound just like your old self. I'm just glad you're here safe and sound."

"Me too, Raf. Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Since the battle, things had been a little chaotic. Ratchet was dealing with three very grumpy Transformers, dealing with injuries from the field, dealing with frost damage from any Antarctic missions, Miko's constant question peppering, and much more. Finally the Medic 'Bot couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you all just be QUIET!"

"Ratchet, is something wrong old friend?"

Night Stalker had recently noticed his short fuse, "It's all that is going on. Especially with three expecting 'Bots and injuries from the field. Ratchet is a little… short tempered right now?"

Ratchet realized what had happened and he sat down. "I haven't recharged well recently either. I do not know why."

"Too much pressure?"

"No. I've worked harder than this before without that much of a problem… I think maybe it's because I don't have anyone to help me. I know it might sound like that's a lot of pressure, but with Knock Out currently out of commission…"

Smokescreen had been manning the ground bridge station and controls, "Well don't look now, but we have an Autobot signal coming in. It's not Wheeljack though, it's an Autobot ship crash landing."

"Autobots! Roll out!"

Optimus took Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Arcee, and Ultra Magnus, leaving Arcee behind with Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Ratchet's patients. Once to the site, Optimus began looking among the wreckage. There were no signs of any deceased Transformers. Suddenly a voice sounded behind them.

"Servos where I can see them."

Optimus turned and was staring in the face of several Autobots, one of which was very familiar. "Ironhide? Is that you?"

"Optimus?! Thank the All Spark!"

The heavy weaponed Autobot put away his canons and relaxed, "It's been too long."

"Ratchet. Good news. One of the Autobot survivors is Ironhide."

**Ironhide?! Finally, some decent company. A ground bridge is coming your way.**

The green portal appeared and Optimus led the four new Autobots back to the base. "Things have changed since we last saw each other. For one, Knock Out and Soundwave are now Autobots and the Decepticons turned a human into a Transformer who in turn became Knock Out's bondmate."

"Wow. Things have changed. Wasn't Soundwave just about Megatron's right hand bot? And where's old Screamer?"

"Starscream is currently in stasis. He tried to storm the base in order to rescue Soundwave, but Night Stalker had other ideas for him."

Ironhide stepped out of the portal behind Optimus, with his three companions. "This is First Aid, my bondmate, and Rapidfire, our offspring."

Ratchet looked up, "First Aid… as in Medic?"

"You are correct. Why?"

"I need a new medic now that I have three expecting 'Bots on my hands."

"Expecting?"

"Night Stalker, Knock Out, and Soundwave are all Sparked."

"Then make that four… Ironhide is Sparked as well."

Ratchet made a face, "How many Sparklings are we going to have running around here?!"

June Darby gave a laugh, "Well at least it will be good to have more Autobots don't you think? If you think about it, these Sparklings could have been from _Megatron's_ minions instead of Optimus'. Once they grow out of their baby phase they'll find their alt modes and help protect the Autobot base. Though… I think you need a bigger base if you're going to house all these new mouths."

"Ironhide when are you due?"

"Not long. I was Sparked about a stellar cycle ago."

Ratchet threw up his hands, "Great. I don't have anything ready for a Sparkling to come into this world."

"No worries. First Aid was already prepared. He'll help you with anything you need Ratchet."

After that the new Autobots settled into their new home with much relief. Being back with Optimus and Ratchet was something that Ironhide had only dreamed about. Now he was with his old friends and he was grateful that the Matrix had decided for their paths to cross again. With that thought firmly in his processor, Ironhide closed his optics for a much needed recharge.

Two cycles later pain filled his entire body. Jerking awake the Autobot clutched his stomach.

**First Aid… Ratchet… I think my Sparkling is coming.**

**This is Ratchet. Ironhide stay there until myself or First Aid gets there!**

"Where am I going to go?" Ironhide muttered to himself. Not long afterwards Knock Out was there with Ratchet in tow.

"Knock Out I said no strenuous activities."

"Ratchet you'll need some bot to help you move Ironhide. His berth isn't the most practical place to deliver a Sparkling. Besides if you and First Aid are too busy carrying him, you'll need some bot to scan his vitals to make sure everything is going smoothly… unless you want your friend to die from delivering a Sparkling?"

Ratchet snapped, "Fine! On your processor then."

Right then First Aid rushed in. Together he and Ratchet helped Ironhide to the medical bay. While they were doing that, Knock Out was keeping an eye on the readings and offering Ironhide reassurances. The Autobots finally managed to get the Sparked Autobot into the medical bay and proceeded to deliver the Sparkling inside of him.

Meanwhile Night Stalker was talking with Rapidfire. He was nearing his first mating season and was unsure as to what to do.

"What's it like? Does it hurt? I don't know what to do."

"Relax Rapidfire. First you need a bondmate… don't you?"

"Not really no. For example, Rapidfire could use… say… Bumblebee as a mating partner if he hasn't bonded with a Transformer yet. Even then Transformers could become Sparked."

"Well it doesn't hurt. It's the most wonderful thing ever. You don't need to know what to do. Your body knows as does your spark. It will tell you what to do… though you'll be too much in the moment to really be making any decisions."

Night Stalker smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because Knock Out and myself had not noticed Optimus and two of his warriors coming through the ground bridge the night we became bondmates."

"Oooohhh… A little embarrassing?"

"Not really. Transformers are not as embarrassed about sexual things unlike humans."

"T.M.I.!" Miko shrieked.

"Fact of life sweetheart. Eventually you'll be going through that stage. And why are you the one freaked out by it and not Jack or Raf?"

"Dunno. Guess it's not my thing."

Just then a grated scream. Night Stalker rubbed an audio sensor. "Is it THAT painful to have a Sparkling?"

"Yes!" Optimus and June said at the same time.

Rapidfire looked down at June curiously, "You've been Sparked?"

"Humans have different terms, but yes. Jack is my son."

Night Stalker couldn't stand it anymore, "Can I at least go topside? I do not want to hear those screams anymore… not until it's time." She was meaning herself or Knock Out.

"Very well, but be on guard. The Decepticons will probably be around."

Night Stalker took that moment to make her escape. She went up and sat down on the building's rooftop ledge. The stars were beautiful that night. Night Stalker remembered when she had been human staring up at these same stars. She had often wondered if there were aliens out there and if she would ever meet one. Never in a million years had she expected to BECOME one. Her audio sensors picked up Autobot feet.

"May I join you?"

"Of course Rapidfire. I'm sure…. hang on. Which one is your sire?"

"First Aid is. It was Ironhide's turn to be Sparked."

"You looking forward to being a big brother?"

"I am. What's it like to have siblings?"

"I wouldn't know. Never had any."

"Then how come you said you had family? Sorry the others told me."

"I was kind of adopted by a friend's family after my parents died in a car accident. They gave me a roof over my head and food and clothes until I turned eighteen and was able to move out of the house. I haven't seen or heard from them in some time. They probably forgot all about me."

"That's sad. So you and the former 'Con Medic. How'd that work out?"

"After my parents died, I took to racing. It was a way for me to move on and to figure out what to do. However, I grew to love racing and moved here… well Jasper, Nevada. A few months ago I was driving my bike and passed a sweet sports car."

"Knock Out."

"Yes. I dared him for a race and we just hit it off. A few days later he kind of told me of his feelings for me, but Jack and I explained the story of _Romeo and Juliet_. Two teenagers from two warring families met and fell in love. Romeo and Juliet married some time later and spent their honeymoon in Juliet's bed. Romeo and Juliet met in secret for some time, but then a fight broke out between Romeo and Juliet's cousin, Paris. Romeo ended up killing Paris and was exiled from the city. Juliet went to the Friar who had married her and Romeo and they hatched a plan that would save them both. The Friar sent a letter to Romeo, but the poor boy never got the letter. The messenger was detained for some reason. One version was due to sickness, another due to a broken down mule. Needless to say Romeo had paid an Apothecary for poison and when he saw his wife's "dead" body he poisoned himself. Not long after, Juliet awoke and saw her dead husband and stabbed herself to be with him."

"That's a sad story."

"The term for Romeo and Juliet is star-crossed lovers. When two people love each other, but something keeps them apart and they stay together, but something bad happens, is usually what the term refers to. I could tell Knock Out wasn't happy. Several days later I was kidnapped and turned into this. I had been with Megatron for some time before I came back. I had a dream from Alpha Trion."

"Alpha Trion! You mean, Optimus' mentor?"

"Optimus AND Smokescreen, but yes. He came to me in a dream and explained that I needed to remember who I was. And so here I am."

First Aid came out just then with a new Sparkling in his arms. Rapidfire quickly got to his feet and walked over.

"It's a femme. Would you like to name her?"

Rapidfire was at a loss for words. He turned to Night Stalker. "Any suggestions?"

"How about…" She looked up at the stars and at the different constellations. "How about Star Cross?"

"Star Cross. It's a good name for my sister. First Aid? What do you think?"

The Medic smiled, "That is a wonderful name. Ironhide is asking for you."

The little family left and Knock Out came out and sat next to Night Stalker. The femme laid her head on Knock Out's shoulder servos and let out a content sigh. She had a wonderful bondmate and some pretty great friends. She wondered what would happen with Soundwave when his Sparkling came into being.


End file.
